<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know That Feeling by Sanderssidesoneshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454618">You Know That Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots'>Sanderssidesoneshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil wakes up from a dead sleep from a feeling that something’s gone incredibly wrong. And... perhaps it has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know That Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Virgil bolted up, chest heaving with near hyperventilating breaths as the feeling of something wrong came over his entire body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Something was wrong.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Virgil’s arms and legs felt like they were floating as he bolted up to the door, his awareness of them retreating to only a passive observation as he sprinted out of his door and towards the source of the disturbance. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>At first, Virgil wasn’t exactly who was creating this degree of… wrongness in the Mindscape, but as he passed everyone else’s door, it slowly sunk in who was left for it to be.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Throwing caution to the wind, which was very unlike him, Virgil wrenched open the door to the Side’s room and started to bolt into the room only for a burst of… something to throw him back hard enough to nearly crack his head on the opposite wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil cried out in pain, clutching the back of his head, thankful his vision hadn’t gone wonky or he didn’t feel something liquid run down his hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he tried to recover, a firm hand grabbed his wrist, Virgil nearly slapped the hand away again before he recognized the dark collared shirt and the blue striped tie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Logan… something’s… wrong…” Virgil’s eyes fluttered. Maybe he had hit his head a little too hard because he suddenly was much more exhausted than moments ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, Virgil did push Logan’s hand away, trying to turn him to the door, pointing weakly at the doorway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan turned following Virgil’s finger, freezing when he saw what Virgil was pointing at. A estranged gasp cam from Logan’s lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was Roman’s bedroom doorway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it was completely pitch black inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the black… was moving.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>